


Accidental Obedience

by lizzielula05



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cas Has A Piss Kink, DeanCas Omorashi, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Holy fucking smut, Jeans Wetting, M/M, Not AU, Omorashi, Wetting, established Destiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/lizzielula05
Summary: Established Destiel. Cas has a kink, Dean goes with it, he has no idea what he's getting into.





	Accidental Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I...have rendered myself speechless, and not in the good way. I don't write smut, this is an exception. It's my first time, so it probably sucks. Shameless piss kink indulgence,
> 
> ????

Dean didn't know how he got into this mess. Well, it wasn't a mess yet, but it was about to be.  
"Cas?" He called out quietly, uncertainly. His eyes strained uselessly against the blindfold, where the angel managed to find silk, he didn't know. 

"I'm here," Cas replied, never one for wasting words. Dean felt rough hands against his cheeks, tilting his head upward to a figure he couldn't see in an illogical, primal action based out of fevered arousal. 

"Cas," Dean half-whispered, his voice cracking in desperation, "I need to..."  
Dean trailed off, embarrassed to voice his need aloud. 

"You need to what?" Cas prompted. 

"I need to... I need to piss," Dean managed, he felt his cheeks grow warmer under Castiel's weathered hands. 

Cas moaned softly in response to Dean's statement. He took a step back and watched his mate struggling against his bonds. It was impossible for the knots would come undone without Cas' say so, a little angel mojo had taken care of that, but oh how gratifying it was to watch Dean struggle like this.

"What do you want me to do about that?" He growled, deep, low, and almost as desperate as Dean. 

Dean shivered, a thrill ran up his spine at the thought of being completely at Cas' mercy, his bladder ached with every movement, but he couldn't stop himself from moving. 

"I, ah, let me piss, maybe?"

"What's stopping you?" came the response. 

This time it was Dean's turn to moan, he let out a needy whine from behind clenched teeth, trying to ignore the need in his bladder behind equally clenched thighs. With his eyesight gone, every feeling felt so much more intense than usual. 

He'd been desperate before, even wet his jeans a couple times, the amount of times you get tied up as a hunter, pissing yourself was an occupational hazard, but Dean had never felt anything like this.

Everything felt electric, arousal and exhilaration coursed through his body with every heartbeat, his bladder pounded in time. His mind was blank and yet completely enveloped in the heat of the moment, sound, smell, touch, all amped up to 11. Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as another shudder ran through his body, almost, almost making him lose control. 

Dean was panting now, he could feel droplets of sweat beading down his chest and forehead, his heartbeat pounded in his ears like a drum, and despite all that he could still hear Cas practically gasping for air just from watching him, kinky bastard. 

"What's with the heavy breathing? You're not the one who's about to piss himself here."

Dean, despite certain distractions, smirked at the moan he heard as Cas vocalized the effect Dean's words had on him. 

"Easy does it there, Cas, don't want to end this, ah, session early," Dean barely got the words out, wincing as a particularly insistent wave of desperation rushed through him. 

Cas seemed to have gotten control of himself, "I'll worry about myself, Dean,"

Dean felt a hand placed on his denim clad thigh, he had to consciously restrain himself from gulping, torn between intimidation and arousal,

"You just worry about you."

Dean groaned, deep and guttural, as he felt the hand move from his thigh up to his midsection. Teasingly, almost cruelly pressing down where he certainly didn't need anymore pressure. 

Unable to hold himself, Dean curled in on his body as much as the bonds would allow, desperate to get Castiel's hand of his bladder. Cas obliged, Dean sighed in the slight relief, only to groan in pain a second later as the hand was replaced with curled, cruel knuckles pushing slowly into his bladder. 

Deans spine curled against the back of the wooden chair as he hunched forward desperate to control himself. 

It didn't work. Dean felt a a sudden spike in in the pressure Cas was applying and his bladder suddenly gave in. Dean felt his body collapse and deflate, as he moaned, releasing the built up tension that had slowly but surely been building up along with piss. 

Warm liquid flowed into Dean's boxers, soaking them in a second flat, then moving on to the underside of jeans. The warmth spread from his half hard dick all along his ass before he regained control. 

Breathing hard, he blindly assessed the damage. Probably not obvious that he'd pissed himself from the front, he couldn't hear anything dripping so the chair hadn't overflowed. Not too bad, there's was still lots more fun to be had here. 

Dean rolled his hips, his cock brushing tantalizingly against his saturated boxers. Even though he'd stopped wetting (for the moment) his could still feel the damp spot on his jeans growing steadily. 

After the initial sting of stopping once you've already started abated, Dean felt slightly relieved. He still had to piss worse than he ever had but at least it wasn't so intense he couldn't think. 

Cas on the other hand...  
It sounded to Dean like he'd fallen to his knees, whether that was on purpose or because of overexertion, Dean didn't know. He felt hands slowly sliding up his thighs, gently caressing his skin. Dean's breath hitched when they reached his crotch. Even through jeans Cas' hands worked miracles. Slowly they slid under his ass, feeling the wetness there. Dean heard Cas' breathing grow rapid and shallow and Dean could just picture him now:

His dark brown hair all tousled, swept over if he wiped his forehead, his cheeks would be flushed, a shade of pink dusting his face and neck, his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes, with dilated pupils, the brilliant blue almost swallowed up in a sea of lustful black. 

"You doing okay, Cas?" Dean gasped, licking his lips. When did his mouth get so dry?

"Hmm," came the response, Dean couldn't manage a follow up question because Cas lips were now moving gently up all across his bare chest. Thank chuck Cas had the good sense to pull off his t-shirt before tying him up. 

Dean leaned his head back as Castiel's full lips worked over his chest. Then Cas leaned over him, gripping the arms of the chair, to kiss Dean on the mouth. Cas' lips tasted salty from a mixture of sweat and piss, Dean moaned into his mouth,

"Cas, Cas baby you gotta stop, I'm about to, ah!"  
Dean winced away from Cas as a jolt of desperation shot through him like a knife, "I can't hold it," he finished. 

Castiel didn't bother to reply other than to moan softly, standing over Dean as he kissed his way along his neck and jawline. 

Dean bit his lip and as another wave of desperation crashed into him. There was nothing quite like being desperate. 

Dean couldn't believe how kinky his dorky little angel was. A near miss on a mission, five too many beers, and a spur of the moment kiss had in no way informed Dean of the crazy shit he'd just signed up for, he didn't know why he was so surprised, it's always the quiet ones. 

Cas had now applied teeth to his kissing technique, Dean wasn't complaining. But he had a little trouble focusing on that when there was dam about to crack between his legs. 

Five minutes. Five agonizing minutes he held on, right on the brink but not quite going over. Every muscle was clenched and Dean was filled to max capacity but somehow he was still holding on. 

"This is too easy for you,"  
Dean suddenly heard Cas growl, pulling out of his almost trance.  
Dean whined in response, hoping that conveyed his feelings on the matter. 

If Cas got the message, he didn't seem to care, "Fuuuck," Dean moaned, long and drawn out as Cas pried his knees apart. 

Almost immediately the seal was broken and Dean could feel a steady stream soaking into his already wet boxers. Try as he might, Dean couldn't seem to shut it off. And the pain in his bladder was so intense from trying that Dean decided a trickle didn't matter that much. 

After 15 seconds, a trickle seemed like a lot. Combined with the fact that every wave of desperation sent an uncontrollable gush into sodden clothing. And despite the fact that his entire groin was soaked by now, the volume of liquid in his bladder remained the same, it seemed to be increasing. 

Dean whimpered as another gush of piss flowed into his pants. This time he heard a distinct splash on the tiled floor. 

He kept holding on, he didn't know why but his resolve was steadily failing. 

"Dean," Cas whispered hoarsely into his ear, his hands still on his knees, "think how good it would feel to let go right now,"

Dean shuddered at the voice, the steady trickle of piss becoming more like a weak stream, wetting his jeans to mid thigh in mere seconds. 

"Just stop fighting it you always fight, this one time just relax, let it go," Cas leaned in so his lips brushed against Dean's ear, "piss yourself," he commanded. 

Dean exhaled as Cas let go of his legs. He leaned back against the chair and relaxed. He had been technically slowly wetting himself, but now he did in earnest. Piss flowed from dick into the material, staining it a dark black-blue. 

Dean threw back and moaned in a mixture of agony and ecstasy, pissing so hard that visible lines flowed down his legs on the outside of his jeans, contributing to a substantial puddle on the floor beneath them. 

Dean heard Cas moaning as he watched Dean pee in his pants, never imagining such a degrading, childish act would so unbearably arousing. 

Dean finally stopped, his jeans soaked from crotch to calf. Now that his bladder was empty, the silence in the room was accompanied only by the two of their heavy breaths. 

"I pissed my jeans," Dean stated, breaking the atmosphere. 

"I know," Cas replied, "but you missed a spot." 

Shaking hands removed the blindfold and as Dean looked at up Cas he had never felt more aroused. 

He started to say something something but Cas put a finger against lips,

"But you missed a spot."

Dean looked at the pants still warm from his piss and saw that Cas was right, in between broad swaths of wetness there was several dry areas. Which made a nice contrast but obviously Cas wasn't satisfied. 

"I'll fix it."

It took Dean far too long to realize Castiel's intentions as the Angel climbed into his lap, straddling the human. 

Without a word of warning Dean felt a sudden shocking warmth in his lap and watched in fascination as a wet spot suddenly appeared on Cas' thigh, there was a brief pause as Castiel inhaled purposefully and then Deans head spun as it began to grow. Traveling down Cas' leg, into Deans soaked to capacity jeans and onto the floor beneath. Adding to wet spot even more.

Cas kissed Dean as he pissed into his pants onto him, Dean could barely kiss him back, so caught up in the moment. Arousal built and Dean felt absolutely enveloped in sex, and Castiel. For the first time in a long time he found that he was coming untouched. Dean's orgasm wracked his body with spasms of pleasure as he felt Cas' piss gush through four layers of clothing over his thighs. 

Once they finished they were both soaked with eachothers piss and as Cas collapsed in aftershocks against his shoulder, Dean found that he didn't care how he got into this mess, but rather who with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Please help me, I need feedback


End file.
